Over the past thirty years, there has been extensive research conducted on the role hydration and carbohydrate supplementation play in improving exercise performance. This research led to the development of sports drinks that contain carbohydrate in the range of 6–8%, as well as essential electrolytes such as sodium, potassium, magnesium and chloride. Numerous studies have shown that consumption of a sports drink during exercise containing carbohydrate and electrolytes enables athletes to extend their endurance capacity to a greater extent than by the consumption of water alone.
When a sports drink is consumed during exercise, the carbohydrate is transported from the blood into the muscle where it then can be converted into energy. Normally, glucose uptake is controlled by insulin. However, during periods of intense activity there is a decrease in the production of insulin and glucose is transported into the muscle primarily by the contraction of the muscle cell. The uptake of glucose into the muscle is critical to preserve muscle glycogen. To the degree that muscle glycogen is preserved, there is an enhancement in endurance capacity since more muscle glycogen is then available in the later stages of exercise.
It has been shown that when insulin is stimulated during intense exercise there is greater uptake of glucose. Increasing carbohydrate consumption during exercise can stimulate insulin up to a point. When high levels of carbohydrate are consumed during exercise, however, they do not empty the stomach rapidly, so carbohydrate intake becomes rate limiting in its ability to stimulate insulin.
Previously, it has been shown that when protein is added to a source of carbohydrate, it can provide enhanced stimulation of insulin. The level of protein is critical since protein has been shown to slow gastric emptying. U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,638 showed that when protein is added to carbohydrate in a 4 to 1 ratio, it provides increased insulin stimulation and enhances the synthesis of muscle glycogen with no negative impact on rehydration following exercise.
There is a definite need in the art for sports drinks that will increase the uptake of glucose during exercise, thereby providing an immediate source of energy and improve endurance by the sparing of muscle glocogen stores. It is the object of this invention to provide a sports drink that will improve athletic performance during exercise.